<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lustful in Seattle by JavaJowgie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623645">Lustful in Seattle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JavaJowgie/pseuds/JavaJowgie'>JavaJowgie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Principles of Lust [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And a thot, Ciel Phantomhive is a Brat, Ciel does a lot of things he shouldnt, Daddy Kink, Lots of Sex, M/M, Sebastian is an asshole, Sugar Baby!Ciel, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy/CEO!Sebastian, constant teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:40:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JavaJowgie/pseuds/JavaJowgie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Following a tryst with the very rich and very powerful banker Sebastian Michaelis, Ciel agrees to meet with him again... what comes of it would surely make his life much more interesting. And debauched.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Principles of Lust [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Contract</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After over half a fuckin' year, welcome to the sequel to Lust, if a bit Debauched! The moment you all have been waiting so patiently for! I'm so so so excited to finally get to posting, I have a lot to show yall &lt;3</p><p>Thank you so much to Griever and Vex for beta-ing this chapter for me, I've been agonizing over it for too goddamn long. They gave me the support I needed, go show them some love!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ciel took a giant sip from his soda, howling out a half-assed complaint of <em> 'hey, cheater!' </em>when Lizzie used his distraction against him, hurriedly mashing a surprisingly precise sequence of buttons on her controller to sweep the win from right under her cousin’s feet. They’d played against each other for long enough that she knew she needed every opportunity to win. </p><p>“Not fair!” he cried, angrily setting his half-empty can down on the ground next to him, his chair rocking back and forth on the carpet as he moved.</p><p>“Yes, fair!” Lizzie returned, sticking her tongue out at her cousin before they chose their characters to start a new round. </p><p>They played together for one, two, three more rounds, demanding the winner of ten rounds to buy a round of coffee next time they were out. Unfortunately, Ciel lost four of those rounds, a sigh of defeat leaving his lips as he begrudgingly declared Lizzie the winner. At her request, of course. </p><p>Lizzie bowed, her ego peaked for the evening, but her lips pursed as she noticed just how <em> different </em> Ciel was behaving. Ciel sucked <em> ass </em>at admitting defeat. Besides, her cousin was good at this game, and royally handed Lizzie’s backside to herself whenever they played. She crossed her legs under her, pink-painted nails curling under her long top. “You’ve been happier this week,” she said offhandedly, watching Ciel open up another can of pop.</p><p>He took a swig. “Have I?”</p><p>“Mhm,” she hummed. “I know that because you haven’t complained about Spears’ class in a hot second.”</p><p>“Uh-huh,” Ciel responded, his plastic controller tap-tap-tapping as he chose his character on the menu for their next game. “And you care <em> why?” </em></p><p>Lizzie chose her character within only a few seconds. She always, <em> always, </em> chose the <em> pinkest </em> character. In this case, it was a rather grotesque woman with a bloody habit of ripping other character’s hearts out, but that didn’t seem to bother Lizzie much. Her only redeemable fact was that wore <em> pink </em>armor. Ciel was shocked she liked playing such a gory game in the first place. He couldn’t complain, though, as he personally enjoyed playing the one with a tendency to freeze people. </p><p>“I feel like I’m entitled to know why my cousin’s so happy? Is that so weird?”</p><p>Ciel shrugged. “I dunno, maybe it's something you don’t even want the detail of.”</p><p>“I doubt it,” she countered. “C’mon, just a hint, at least?” </p><p>The boy pursed his lips and leaned back in his chair, situating his controller on his lap. “Maybe it has to do with that guy.”</p><p>“What… guy?” Lizzie asked, staring at him with a brow cocked.</p><p>Ciel couldn’t help but smile. “Remember Mr. Michaelis?”</p><p>The girl just about jumped in her seat as he grabbed for her soda. <em> “No way.” </em></p><p>“He asked to see me again,” he said, with all the casualness in the world. </p><p>Lizzie nearly threw down her controller as she stood up and turned her gaming chair to face her cousin, beady emerald eyes boring a hole in Ciel’s skull. “Details,” she said quickly, turning her head to make sure the door was shut. Her mother, who worked dutifully on their dinner downstairs, did <em> not </em>need to hear this. </p><p>He laughed. “Well… I’m not telling you <em> everything </em>that happened!”</p><p>“Why not?” Lizzie sputtered, half offended.</p><p>“You don’t want to know about the sex, dude!”</p><p>The girl almost jolted forward, unrealizing of her raising voice, “He’s like <em> thirty!” </em></p><p>“And?” Ciel asked, arms crossed.</p><p>Lizzie narrowed her eyes. “You don’t see a problem with that? At all?” </p><p>Ciel sighed and brushed off the question, “Look, ah… I went over to his place again. And now we’re in a… sort of relationship.”</p><p>“Like… boyfriends?”</p><p>Ciel stuck his tongue out, his face wrinkling. “Ew, no, just <em> something.” </em></p><p>“Again!” she nearly shouted, <em> “Thirty! </em> You’re <em> sixteen!” </em></p><p>The boy tipped his head back as he groaned. “Look, this is what happened…” he stared at the 80’s popcorn ceiling of Lizzie’s bedroom as he thought of where to begin with the story.</p><p>+</p><p>Ciel never had a thing for cuddling after sex. It just never fit him. But he found he didn’t mind it this time, tangled in sweat and crooked clothes with strong hands curled around his middle.</p><p>When Ciel stepped into Sebastian’s apartment for the second time, they only managed a short greeting before their hands were on each other. Touching, roaming, <em> feeling. </em>Their lips shifted and pressed together, even more heated than the first time, if that were possible. They shed their clothes-- the second Ciel was rid of those tight jeans, he found himself on his hands and knees. </p><p>Ciel smiled, his fingers wandering along Sebastian’s bicep, tracing the contoured muscles and intricate tattoos. He had to ask about them soon; it killed him to not know when or why Sebastian got these if he was some esteemed corporate hotshot. He spoke first after the long silence following their impromptu rut. “I wasn’t expecting to see you again so soon. Or at all.”</p><p>“You thought Friday night would be a one-time thing?”</p><p>“I mean, kinda. I figured I’d have some one-time fun and we’d go our separate ways.” </p><p>An airy chuckle left Sebastian’s throat. He stood from the warm embrace of the boy beneath him, picking up his discarded dress shirt and slipping it back on, buttoning it up about halfway. He stared down at Ciel as he worked efficiently, still reveling in the teen’s disheveled state. </p><p>Ciel had come by in a heavy sweater that hung over his hands, and too-skinny jeans that hugged every curve he had. Those jeans were now thrown haphazardly onto the rug, and his sweater hung from one shoulder. He was looking up at him with those smug little eyes that drew him in in the first place.</p><p>“Come to mention it, Ciel, I have a proposition.”</p><p>Ciel gave the man a wry smile, biting at his lip as he adjusted his necklace. “Mhm?” He crossed his bare legs, watching as Sebastian rolled up his shirt sleeves. It was difficult to take his eyes off of the sight. Once was clearly not enough to see such a high and mighty man be reduced to sweat and lust. He could still see the thin shine of sweat on the man’s face. </p><p>“Remember what I offered when I fucked you on Friday?” Sebastian’s voice was all too casual. Like this was something easy to be asked over dinner.</p><p>The boy’s smile only grew as his fingers entwined in the chain of his necklace. Silver glinted in the lamplight. “Me being your cocksleeve?” He took his time to pronounce each letter through peach lips, like he was tasting them. </p><p>“Yes. I’ll pamper you and buy you whatever you want. In return, you give me attention and pleasure whenever I want it.” </p><p>Ciel giggled. Childish and sweet and misleading. “You’re literally offering to be my sugar daddy.”</p><p>His answer was simple. It came with a gruff voice and crossed arms. “I am.”</p><p>Ciel tilted his head, “There must be a catch, though.”</p><p>“You’re a smart boy,” he said, the faintest of smirks on his lips. “There is.” Sebastian licked his lips, staring down at him. “You wouldn’t be allowed to fool around with any other men-- or girls, frankly. All of your attention would go to me.”</p><p>Ciel almost snorted. But Sebastian continued. </p><p>“Since you were so eager to get on your knees and suck my cock within a day of meeting me… something tells me you did this often. It would be difficult for you to restrain yourself, so I need to make things <em> very </em>clear. A rule, if you will.”</p><p>A cocked eyebrow. “Are you calling me a slut?”</p><p>“In a way. Your actions say a lot about you.”</p><p>Ciel saw those crossed arms, those cocked hips. He stood, and glided over to him, reaching out and running his hands over Sebastian’s exposed chest. “Hm…” he hummed, his lips parting. “You’re certainly treating this like a business deal.”</p><p>Sebastian’s voice was husky. Full of lust, as if he didn’t just fuck the breath out of the boy before him only ten minutes ago. “Business and pleasure is all I know,” he said, running his fingers behind Ciel’s ear, through ashy locks. </p><p>Ciel loved the way <em> pleasure </em> rolled off of Sebastian’s tongue. “Apparently,” he giggled. “Do I get to think about the proposition?”</p><p>“No,” he said, as blunt as Ciel expected. “You take it or leave it.” </p><p>Ciel looked up into that handsome face. He ran his tongue over his lower lip as he thought for a moment, staring into those wine eyes that held a depth he wasn’t sure he could comprehend in the moment. He leaned up on his tiptoes, closer and closer, even if his head barely reached Sebastian’s collarbone. Tall bastard. He giggled again. “You <em> do </em>realize I’m only sixteen, though, right?”</p><p>“Subtlety.”</p><p>Ciel’s tongue caught between his lips. He beckoned the man down for a kiss. “Alright, Mr. Michaelis. I’ll be your baby.” </p><p>Two strong hands gripped his waist hard enough to bruise, sliding down beneath his sweater and into the panties that were only slipped on a moment ago. Ciel groaned at the demanding squeeze, a quick breath leaving him as he thought that Sebastian wasn’t done with him for the night <em>quite yet. </em>Sebastian’s lips trailed to the corner of his mouth, to his ear, and his teeth tugged on that fake diamond and silver stud before whispering wetly into the boy’s ear.</p><p>“Wise decision.”</p><p>+</p><p>By the time Ciel finished his story, down to the tug on his earring, Lizzie’s face was <em>bright red. </em>She was clutching the end of her top in a white-knuckled grip, her mouth gaping open like a fish out of water. </p><p>“And… yeah, that’s about it,” he said, leaning back into his chair. “That’s where we are right now.” </p><p>“Holy <em> shit,” </em> she sputtered, “I-- wow. I mean, do you <em> want </em>a sugar daddy?”</p><p>Ciel smiled at her and shrugged. “Who wouldn’t? He’s fucking <em> loaded </em>and said he’d buy me whatever I want.”</p><p>“I kind of worry it might… yannow, go <em> wrong. </em>He’s so much older and might have ulterior motives.”</p><p>He really hated how reasonable his cousin was being. Yes, this might be a bad move. Yes, it could go horribly wrong. But the idea of it was too much <em> fun </em> to pass up. No more random, half-assed flings with boys with shameful excuses for dicks. With this, he was promised his ass getting consistently destroyed <em> and </em>nice gifts. </p><p>Another shrug. “He doesn’t hold any power over me besides money and good sex. I’ll break it off before it <em> does </em> go wrong. It’s not like he had me sign a contract or anything. Don't you think I’m smart enough to do that?”</p><p>Lizzie’s lips twisted. “Not really.”</p><p>A loud call came from down the stairs, the unmistakable sound of his Aunt Francis’s voice. “Kids!” she hollered, “Nuggets are ready!”</p><p>Both of the teenager’s eyes brightened as they perked up, and they quickly lept from their chairs to clamber for the door. Their voices came in unison, shouting down the stairs as they bumped shoulders moving through the doorway.</p><p>“Coming!”  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Spoiled Brat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They’d been seeing each other for a little over a month now, but Sebastian has never taken Ciel shopping before now.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Im so fucking sorry y’all had to wait this long for a chapter update 🙏 plz forgiv. But you havent been starving for content with a few other updates I've been doing--Thank you for being patient! I promise I havent forgotten about my lust boys 🥰 Please enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ciel hated to admit how happy he was. Genuinely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was all just about sex and profit, there wasn’t anything else there. But Ciel couldn’t help but reminisce on how happy he was when Sebastian picked him up for their date that afternoon after he’d slipped from his parent’s collective grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d never get tired of seeing that Mercedes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d been seeing each other for a little over a month now, but Sebastian has never taken him </span>
  <em>
    <span>shopping</span>
  </em>
  <span> before now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, he knew and understood how rich Sebastian was. But it still shocked him and his little middle-class life when they pulled up to probably the most boujee mall in the state. Every car in the parking lot was last year’s model or newer, and the people walking around had at least half a dozen bags each. He swallowed hard as he climbed out of the Mercedes. Thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>God </span>
  </em>
  <span>he dressed up for this. He’d feel incredibly out of place showing up in what he normally wore at school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just from wandering for a few moments, he saw stores like Hermes, Louis Vuitton, everything around and in between. Ciel needed to stop having expectations for this man. He was too shy about it, anyway, to openly ask to walk into Moncler. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But one store in particular nearly made him stop in his tracks. Ciel's eyes lit up, his stride slowing ever so slightly as the store came into view. The storefront was aglow with bright white lights, illuminating displays of glittering gold and diamonds. The soft teal and grey tones in the store drew his eye, like a sparkly magnet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to go in?” Sebastian asked, taking a languid sip of his coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You—” he stuttered, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Tiffany’s?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naturally,” he said, looking down at Ciel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I— no, Tiffany’s is like… top of the line. It’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shiver went down Ciel’s spine when he felt Sebastian’s free hand caress the side of his face, stroking back into his hair. “C’mon, baby. There’s no harm in it, is there?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallowed hard. Saying no to that was like saying no to the world’s best chocolate cake. “Okay,” he said quietly, taking a step forward toward the welcoming brightness of the shop. As they drew closer, he felt Sebastian’s hand on his ass, slipping into his back pocket to playfully grope through his denim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pick out something nice, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciel looked up at the man, almost unconsciously leaning into his touch. “What happened to being </span>
  <em>
    <span>discreet?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I lied.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Sebastian wasn’t in need of his social standing, Ciel would’ve kissed him then and there. There was some kind of raunchiness to the idea. But anything like that would have to wait until later. If he was lucky… maybe he’d get something in the car. He’d only gotten a few simple kisses before the date, anyway. Almost all of their dates either ended or began with sex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian’s hand still crept along his back, down his sides, and over his ass as he wandered through the store like a kid let loose in Candyland. Shining, glimmering diamonds, priceless gems, gold, and silver caught his eye everywhere he looked—from simple pendants to earrings easily with ten thousand dollars. He only ever dreamed of being able to shop here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A simple chuckle came from over his shoulder every once in a while, as Sebastian was no doubt observing his facial expressions as he moved from case to case. The giant gemstones and artful twists and turns of precious metals drew him in like a crow. Sebastian shooed away any sales employees that asked to help them, brushing them off with a simple gesture so they would migrate to a different customer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly, there was so much to look at, so much that drew his attention, and Ciel wouldn’t be surprised if he found out that they were in there for an hour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian leaned over him and whispered into his ear, “Do you see anything you like in particular, princess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sheepishly, Ciel nodded. He pointed down into a brightly-lit case that housed two things he couldn’t stop staring at. Stud earrings with four diamonds each, laid in a cross section of smooth silver, and a simple silver chain bracelet with the oval tag “return to Tiffany” on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He expected the question of which he liked most, but his eyes snapped open when Sebastian asked the clerk for both of them. Ciel stayed silent, almost in awe, as the woman delicately wrapped and bagged the jewelry, quietly announcing the total as over four thousand dollars. That was how much Ciel’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>car </span>
  </em>
  <span>cost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian silently nodded and drew out a black card. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something told him he’d have to get used to this. He couldn’t spend every date like an open-mouthed fish. With how expensive these damn things were, he’d better never take them off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you, daddy, </span>
  </em>
  <span>almost slipped from his mouth before he caught himself as he was handed the small teal bag. He smiled brightly and thanked the woman behind the counter, tugging on Sebastian’s jacket sleeve as an indication of a different kind of thank you for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they walked from the store, Ciel hooked his arm into Sebastian’s, drawing a breathy chuckle from the taller man as he finished his coffee and tossed it into the nearest waste bin. “Happy, baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mm-hm!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he said, trotting beside Sebastian as they continued their perusement of the different stores, though Ciel stopped in a nearby bathroom to switch out his earrings and slip on the bracelet, giggling almost childishly at the dangle of it. He loved the way the silver glinted in the bright light. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sebastian could get his proper thank you. He reached up to grasp that silk tie, pulling him down to lock their lips together. Nippy and sweet, warm and playful, but quick, their lips only lingering together for a few seconds. “Thank you, daddy,” he said against Sebastian’s lips, though he was swift to pull away because of how public the location was. In mere seconds, someone could come in, turn the corner, and catch them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian’s arm suddenly snaked around Ciel’s waist and pulled him in for a much deeper kiss, knowing full well the boy would melt into the gesture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he did, softly moaning into Sebastian’s mouth when the man bit on his bottom lip. His eyes fluttered shut at the caress of his daddy’s tongue on his, lost in the delightful feelings Sebastian lavished upon him before whining when he pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciel certainly wanted a movie moment; Sebastian pushing him up against the sinks and fucking him right there. He certainly had no qualms about dropping to his knees then and there. But he had to be patient. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They wandered around the shopping center for a moment before Sebastian set his eyes on a lingerie store. Ciel didn’t pay much attention to it, caught up in staring down the strip at the unnecessarily large fountain at the center square instead, until Sebastian tugged on their interlocked arms and brought them both into the store. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciel was led around the shop with widened eyes, his enamored gaze staring up and down the makeshift aisles of absolutely gorgeous lingerie. Everything from simple sets of lacy panties, all the way to nightgowns made of silk and lace, all beautifully handcrafted and put on display for anyone with a tasteful eye and a big enough wallet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ciel,” came Sebastian's gentle call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” the boy hummed, all too distracted by a leopard print marabou robe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dressing room. Now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciel looked up at him. The man had a devious glint in his eyes, holding something behind his back. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to try something on for me, princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian didn’t give him enough time to answer. A strong hand pressed to his shoulder, pulling him to the back of the store where the dressing rooms were. He stepped into one, and the second he turned around, a hanger was pushed into his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>+</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt so fucking silly. Yes, he’d worn girly things before… but a dress? A lingerie </span>
  <em>
    <span>dress? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ciel stared at himself in the mirror, twirling around. Once, twice, three times, fiddling with the silk bow that tied at his chest, just under his flat tits. Lace caressed his chest, and sheer chiffon fell loosely down his waist, brushing the tops of his thighs, just barely covering his lace-covered shame. Panties that Sebastian bought him, of course. He wasn’t permitted to wear much else than the silky underwear his daddy picked out, even at school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciel fiddled with his hands for a moment and dared to look at the price tag. $249.99.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My God, you're serious? Over two hundred bucks for a tiny bit of lace and chiffon?'</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought to himself, swallowing hard before finally deciding it was time to show Sebastian. He was sitting in one of those wooden chairs for a good few minutes now, and it wouldn’t do to leave him waiting for too long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he said softly into the fine oak of the dressing room door. “I’m ready.” He unlocked the sorry excuse for a bolt to keep the door shut and slid it open, just a little bit, enough for Ciel to peak out and make eye contact with Sebastian. The man was cross-legged and nose-deep in his phone, no doubt answering emails for work. But once that sweet voice called to him, he perked up and tucked the device into his pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sly smile spread across the businessman’s features as he stood up and stalked to the door, pushing the swinging thing open to close and re-bolt it behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciel stood in front of the man, chin proudly turned up and little fists clenching silky chiffon. “Do you like it?” he asked, finding his voice much less confident than he would’ve liked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian’s smile curled even further, his warm eyes narrowing with delight. He stood back for a moment and admired before he spoke, enjoying the way the boy’s eyes darted around the small dressing room in discomfort. He tried to land his gaze on anything that wasn’t those simmering garnets before him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man crossed his arms and regarded just how delicious the boy looked; soft pink lingerie complimented his ivory skin beautifully. He could see right through the chiffon and lay his eyes on the way that delicate pair of panties cradled Ciel’s soft length.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, he spoke, and drew closer to him, big hands finding Ciel’s face, gripping his chin to make their gazes lock. He brushed his hair away from Ciel’s big eyes with a too-gentle caress. “You look beautiful, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A flush took over Ciel’s pale cheeks, a gasp leaving his throat when he felt Sebastian’s free hand grab his ass. “What— why did you have me try this on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it horrible of me to be curious? This shade of pink looks ravishing on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciel swallowed and found himself </span>
  <em>
    <span>nervous </span>
  </em>
  <span>with Sebastian for the first time. “Thank you,” he said, his voice small and quiet. But his embarrassment morphed right into excitement when Sebastian suddenly got down on his knees, perfectly pressed wool meeting nice hardwood floors. “Daddy?” he questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian only looked up at him with a knowing glance before those big hands gently pushed up that thin drape of chiffon. Soft lips pressed to the tops of his thighs, around the string of his panties. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciel’s fingers curled into Sebastian’s hair as he hopelessly stared down at him. His embarrassment only grew; he felt like a shy virgin all over again. He’d been dicked down at school before, in public before, in very compromising places and positions-- but </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>made him trembly and shy for absolutely no reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian chuckled against his skin when he felt the heat grow by his head, drawing back for a moment to see the fabric of Ciel’s panties tent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh— what else do you expect if you kiss me there?” Ciel defended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely nothing less,” came the melodic, amused reply. He kissed and delicately licked at the soft flesh presented before him, looking up periodically to see Ciel’s face twisted in embarrassment, his cute cheeks flushed a strawberry red. Sebastian fingered those delicate strings before sliding the silky lingerie halfway down Ciel’s legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In—in here?” Ciel asked, his voice a whisper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to stop?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A delicate, sweet little moan slipped past those peachy lips when Sebastian kissed the head of his already-weeping hardness, but he quickly slapped a hand over his mouth. They were in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>dressing room </span>
  </em>
  <span>for God’s sakes, the clerk and other employees not that far away. He was just thankful the walls of the dressing room were floor-length.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew they couldn’t take too long, or someone else could get suspicious, but luckily, the lone visual of having Sebastian on his knees before him was almost enough to make him lose his mind. He wouldn’t last too long anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian wrapped his lips around the boy’s tip, tonguing that slit even wider while one of his hands obscenely rubbed and groped at his ass, his fingers running dangerously close to his hole. Ciel shivered in Sebastian’s grip, knowing full well he wouldn’t be able to keep himself quiet if Sebastian played with his hole, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H- aah… </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he whimpered uselessly. His hands slipped from the man’s hair to rest on his shoulders to hold himself up. He couldn’t help falling forward. His knees were wobbly and weak, threatening to give out beneath him when Sebastian pressed the tip of his tongue to his frenulum before swallowing him whole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you feel good, baby?” Sebastian asked, pulling back for a moment to kiss along a thin vein.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y- yes…. feels so good, daddy…” he whined from behind bitten lips, his dainty fists clenching into Sebastian’s scratchy wool suit jacket. His hips moved on their own accord, desperately humping Sebastian’s face like a dog in a rut, biting at the back of his hand to keep his noises down. He easily lost himself in that experienced mouth. Sebastian effortlessly took him whole, swallowing around him, and gently sucking at his base-- a feeling that made him keen and whimper. All of his noises were muffled and desperate, just teetering on the edge of bliss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered for a moment just how experienced Sebastian was with other men… what his experience was… but that thought was wiped away when teeth gently scraped over his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” he whispered. “D- Daddy… I’m gonna…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That warning only made Sebastian work harder, applying gentle pressure at his base while his tongue worked in steady strokes up and down the length of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciel bit his tongue so hard it almost bled so that his cry of bliss couldn’t reach outside the dressing room. Only a soft little <em>'</em></span>
  <em>
    <span>mmmhh'</span>
  </em>
  <span> left him when he spilled down Sebastian’s throat, whining at the feeling of that talented tongue milking him of all he had to give. His daddy cleaned him up with the greatest of delight, gently licking his softening length until the boy whined at the feeling, oversensitive and exhausted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciel straightened up little by little, unclenching his fingers from his suit jacket and instead sliding them through his hair. “K- kiss… kiss, Daddy,” he mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian smiled a barely-there smile, more of a cocky smirk than anything else, as he slowly pulled up the strings of Ciel’s panties. “Good boy,” he whispered. He twirled strands of ashen hair between his fingers and rewarded the boy with a sweet kiss. Panting pink lips met his own; needy and wet, silently begging for more when Sebastian pulled back. “You stayed quiet well enough,” Sebastian said, brushing his thumb along Ciel’s cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reminiscent of their first time together, Sebastian helped his baby get dressed, helping him into his shirt and skinny jeans, even tying his shoes for him. If Ciel wasn’t still out of breath, he’d be giggling at the image. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Much to Ciel’s surprise, Sebastian hung the dress back on its appropriate hanger and brought it to the cashier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re… buying it?” Ciel whispered when the sales clerk carefully rang it up and folded it nicely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian shot him a knowing smile  “Why wouldn’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He happily left the store with that bag between his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before heading back to the car, Sebastian asked if there was anything else his little heart desired before he had to be returned to his parents. They’d spent the better part of the day at the shopping center. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, well, Ciel’s response was predictable. He wanted a frappuccino to sip on the way home. Even with the highly encouraged option of a nice café, he still begged for Starbucks. Sebastian couldn’t say no, of course, but he agreed with an amused huff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d make Ciel accustomed to luxury. Eventually. Starbucks over-roasted their coffee beans, anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked back to the car arm in arm— or, well, with Ciel in the crook of Sebastian’s arm while the businessman had his hand in his pocket. Ciel was beaming, trying his damndest not to look like a hyper golden retriever. Every glance up at Sebastian’s stoic face had him smiling. Was it dumb? Maybe. But in the moment, it didn’t really matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I get to show my thanks before you take me back?” he asked, looking up from the glint of his bracelet that glowed red in the car’s interior lights. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian looked over to him and flashed him that smile, the one he’d seen too often to not to instantly know its meaning. “I have tinted windows for a reason, don’t I? Come here, baby,” he said, one hand patting his thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciel happily climbed over the center console, careful not to scuff any of the leather with his shoes, and into Sebastian’s lap, his skinny knees planted on either side of Sebastian’s waist. He’d wanted more kisses since Sebastian first swiped that black credit card. But now, he got his chance too, without too much worry about being discovered in a public restroom or a dressing closet. The parking lot was dark, and most people were inside the mall’s many restaurants drinking martinis instead of heading back home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An airy giggle left Ciel’s throat when he slid his nicely-manicured nails across Sebastian’s jaw, stroking over the sharp edges that gave this man the jawline of a Greek god, smiling when Sebastian’s eyes fell lidded at the gesture, continuing down to his neck and into his collar before pressing their lips together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian’s hands found his hips within seconds, rubbing and groping through his jeans, squeezing at his ass and thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciel chuckled into the kiss, pressing tiny little playful kisses to the corner of Sebastian’s mouth. “You’re getting scuffy,” he giggled at the feeling of slight stubble. Lips molded against his daddy’s as those long fingers tightened around his waist. They squeezed greedily, possessively, as hot breaths fanned out along each other's lips, their opened-mouth kisses tainted from their drinks with the lingering traces of bitter, black coffee and sweet vanilla bean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian's tongue was hot and heavy against his own, lapping at every corner of his wet mouth, devouring him without restraint or care for the sickly-sweet flavor of the frappuccino that the man would normally despise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saliva dampened their lips, mixing and smearing as their movements grew more hungry. Their mouths moved as one, forceful and needy as tongues twirled, lost in the burning heat surrounding them. When they parted at last, it was from necessity rather than want, both panting for breath even as they dove in for one more touch, one more nip to bruise Ciel's lips a cherry red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciel kissed at Sebastian’s cheek after they parted, just a few times, enjoying one last squeeze of his ass. Thoroughly kissed and satisfied, Ciel sat in his seat without a complaint, happily kicking off his shoes for the long drive back. Though he kept periodically glancing at Sebastian, noticing how one particular artist kept playing over and over, Sebastian’s face was not set in its usual scowl. And as one song in particular made its round, he swore he saw Sebastian’s lips moving along to the chorus. Ciel didn’t know much about rap, but he could distinctly tell this was Eminem. They’d listen to him often on car rides or in the apartment.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A big grin spread across Ciel’s face, and he put down his phone. “You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>singing!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian glanced at him before looking back at the road. “I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are too!” he accused. “You know this song by heart!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? So what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s funny!” Ciel giggled, “You never seem to be the type to sing along to anything. You’d just stand menacingly in the corner at concerts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian couldn’t help a small smile. It looked more of a smirk than anything. “As a matter of fact, I attended many concerts when I was younger.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciel tucked his legs up under him and attentively turned towards Sebastian, taking a sip of the frappuccino he was so excited about getting. He happily sucked on the straw as he hummed.  “Oh? Elaborate, Mr. Michaelis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man almost snorted, pressing his foot on the brake as they came to a red light. “I wasn’t this proper all the time. Explains the tattoos, doesn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciel didn’t speak, only took languid gulps of his beloved drink as he stared at Sebastian. A silent </span>
  <em>
    <span>'continue'. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… it might surprise you that I started a bar fight with my buddy after a Rage Against the Machine concert about eight years ago,” Sebastian said with utmost casualty, adjusting his grip on the steering wheel before taking a sip of his coffee.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bar fight?” Ciel asked, his smile never fading. “You seemed like the kind of guy to do his homework on time and drink vegan smoothies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>laughed. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The sound was charming. “Far from it,” he said, absently licking at the inside of his lip, gently biting at the edge of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy giggled. “Well, I’m ready for the story, daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? What story would that be?”</span>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Everything,” he said with a shrug. “You know lots about me! I don’t know about your past or your family or </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian’s tongue ran over his bitten lower lip before he chuckled. “Oh, sweetheart, you don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to know anything. We aren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>dating, </span>
  </em>
  <span>this is a strictly mutually beneficial exchange. There’s no need for any of that, is there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmph,” he grumbled. “You just make it hard not to be curious.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man reached over and took the last swig from his coffee, savoring the dark flavor for a moment before he spoke again. “Tell you what. If you’re extra good for me this week, I’ll tell you more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciel sat upright in his seat and half-crawled over the center console, pressing a lingering kiss to his daddy’s cheek. “C’mon, please? I was so good today.” Even as Sebastian was going over the speed limit on the interstate, the boy bit at Sebastian’s earlobe, where little, barely-visible indents from old piercings lay. “I’ll do anything you ask, Daddy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unaffected, more bemused than anything else, Sebastian shook his head. “I don’t think so, sweetheart. I gave you my terms, and you must follow them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciel gave a fake little huff and fell back into his chair, crossing his arms. “Boo.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can pout all you’d like. But you have to earn it.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come say hi on tumblr or twitter!!! Tune in next time!!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>